


An Epilogue

by scrltvizh



Series: Linzin One-Shots [4]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Canon Compliant, Car Sex, Denial of Feelings, Drinking, Drunk Sex, F/M, Heavy Angst, Post-Break Up, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:21:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26455573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrltvizh/pseuds/scrltvizh
Summary: How I think Lin would've dealt with hers and Tenzin's breakup.
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Tenzin
Series: Linzin One-Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913737
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	An Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

> Tenzin is about 40; Lin about 39.
> 
> CW: This is sad, guys. Especially depending on how you look at it. I left a lot of this story up for interpretation, but there's room to read between the lines, which is important because I feel like this is one of the most important moments in her life. That's why it took wayyyy longer than I thought it would to write it; I was trying to get it to be as close to perfect as I possibly could. 
> 
> If you have any questions or comments, or any disagreements about how I wrote her in this story, please let me know. I love hearing feedback : )

At 10:23 on a Thursday night, one of Republic City’s most popular bars, _Kyoshi’s Club_ , was hardly as crowded as Lin hoped it would be. There was a group of young women gathered in a booth at the back, a group of young men drinking across the bar from them, a few old-timers with kidney disease sitting on their regular stools in the front, a couple at a table, and her, fighting the urge to turn around and walk out the door. 

Ignoring whatever pride she still possessed, she settled in a small, two-chaired table near the corner of the room where the light didn’t shine as brightly. Hunched over, face in her hands, she asked herself what she was doing. By the time she got off her ass and ordered her first round of shots, however, she knew the answer. 

Liquor burned down her throat for the first time in years, more satisfying than she could ever imagine. She removed her armor, which had all of a sudden become extremely suffocating, threw it onto the stool beside her, then ordered another. After that, another. Drink glasses started piling up in front of her, and the girl behind the counter had to reach over them all to place down the next.

“What’s this?” Lin hiccupped, pointing at the cup she was staring at. It was filled with a pink liquid with a bit of foam at the top, and a single cherry that had sunk to the bottom. “I didn’t order it.”

“No, _he_ did.” The bartender pointed to a kid, no older than twenty-three, who sat at the booth next to his friends, most of whom were dressed in Fire Nation garb. He smiled at her, then looked down at his hands shyly, as the man next to him punched his arm playfully and laughed. 

He was handsome, from what she could tell. His hair was black, eyes hazel, skin a shade or two darker than hers. There was a little stubble on his face, but other than that he looked clean. Young. Carefree. 

She downed it, but didn’t care for the taste. It was like the hints of sweetness tried their best to cover up the hardness of the alcohol, but in the end, its efforts were completely for naught. What _she_ preferred was the straight stuff. There was no beating around the bush, no delaying the inevitable or attempting to mask true intentions. Alcohol was truthful. So drink should be, too. 

He watched as she swallowed it down, watched as she picked up the cherry from its stump and bit into it, and watched as she spat out the pit. She didn’t need to even _glance_ in his direction to know what would come next, as she tossed a couple yuans on the counter, gathered her armor, flung it over her shoulder, and began walking towards the exit. 

First, she heard a pair of boots run after her, then heard him clear his throat, but didn’t stop until he called, “H-hey!” 

Beifong raised her eyebrow, pretending to be surprised, and turned around. 

He looked even more handsome up close, and far too young for her. “So,” he approached, only stopping about a foot away. “Did you... like that drink I bought you?” She could tell he was trying his best to act confidently, but had rubbed the back of his neck without thinking. His cheeks were a little red, a bead of sweat just barely visible at his hairline. 

Lin scoffed as she realized he must be a virgin. “It was fine. Thanks.” 

“Yeah, no problem.” He smiled, neglecting to notice her disappointment. “So, were you heading out?” 

She looked him up and down, frowned, and asked in a _let’s-cut-the-bull_ kind of way, “How old are you?”

“I… does it matter?” He shrugged, but answered, “Just turned twenty-three a few weeks ago.” She’d been spot-on. 

As she reminisced about _her_ twenty-third birthday, all of a sudden someone else stood in front of her with that same stupid smile across his face. _He_ looked at her in the same way as this kid was staring at her now, with a sort of youthful adoration. With the look of a person that hadn’t seen much of the world, hadn’t met too many bad people, hadn’t had their heart broken. It made her jealous and wish she was young again in a way she never had before. But no matter her reason, whether it was the jealousy or the rage or the sadness, or the numbness that shrouded it all, Lin nodded and told him, not in the least bit ashamed: “I _was_ heading out, actually. Would you walk me to my wagon?” 

The kid’s features visibly lit up. He hurried ahead of her to hold the door open, then followed her outside. As it closed, she could hear his friends shouting after them, but he ignored them, embarrassed. 

“Wait up!” he called, but she didn’t, and when he caught up to her, he kept her pace, their steps sounding at the exact same time. It was only then, as they walked side-by-side, that she noticed how much taller he was than her. 

The kid gestured to her jaw. “Where’d you get the badass scar?” he asked teasingly, but turned away when she glared at him. “Sorry.”

“It’s fine,” she mumbled, as they approached the wagon.

“Wait, this is yours?” he gasped excitedly, and ran his hand along the side of it. She threw her armor through the window, sighed, crossed her arms, and turned to him. 

“Do you really not know who I am?” 

He stared at her with a significantly confused look on his face, like he was pretending to try to place her, but already knew he wouldn’t be able to. “No… why?” he stepped closer. 

She squinted her eyes at him and smiled slightly, finding the whole situation heartbreakingly humorous. “You’re not from Republic City, are you?” 

The kid chuckled. “No. Is it _that_ obvious?” He leaned against the vehicle and rested his arm along the backseat window. “My friends and I are here to compete in the Pro-Bending Semi-Finals tomorrow, but after that, it’s back home to The Middle Ring of Ba Sing Se.” 

“Ah. You’re an Earth-Bender.” The streets were quiet tonight, and Lin couldn’t help but consider that the silence was a metaphor for her emotions lately. Perhaps even a mockery of her ability to feel something, as if the night itself was challenging her to commit this one selfish act. Still, she couldn’t bring herself to take a step back as he moved closer. 

“You sound disappointed,” he chuckled sweetly, and took her hand in his. “Are you cold? You feel cold.” 

She shook her head and swallowed hard, her throat beginning to burn again. This time, though, she couldn’t blame it on the liquor. Their eyes locked, and when he dipped his head down to kiss her, she watched as his fluttered closed. All of a sudden, she was in a different place, at a different time, with a different man, and she let it happen. 

At first, it was gentle. Barely more intense than a peck. He breathed in and nuzzled her nose, then their lips crashed again, and he placed his hands firmly on her waist. As the kiss deepened, she ran hers up his torso, his body solid with muscle. 

When they got tired of this, he nibbled on her bottom lip, and as soon as she gasped, his tongue entered her mouth. He rubbed his hands up and down her arms, where her exposed skin felt chilly, but she brushed them off and reached up to grasp wildly at handfuls of his hair. It made him groan, his palms splayed at the small of her back, pressing her to him, but not daring to reach farther down. 

Lin kissed him back ferociously, their tongues battling for dominance over where they existed in each other’s mouths, as she pushed him up against the side of the wagon with such force that the carriage almost rose from its hinges. She pulled away, breathless, and gestured behind him. “Have you ever had sex in the back of a police wagon?”

She had asked him this lightly, like it was just air coming out of her mouth. Perhaps it was, in more ways than one.

Kid let out a short, loud laugh, that sounded almost like pure ecstasy. “No. Have you?” he countered, placing his hands on his hips. 

Lin shook her head. “No.” She took a quick glance around, began to unbutton his coat, and suggested while forcing a smile, “But I’ve always been curious.” 

He pecked her again, then watched as the rest of his buttons came unfastened while he reached behind him to open the door to the backseat. When his jacket was off, it was tossed hastily in the wagon, and he sat down. She followed him in, taking a seat in his lap, and let him kiss her neck, leaving purple marks wherever he sucked. When he reached down to grope her ass, she closed her eyes and let out a half-assed moan, focusing instead on every moment in her life that had led up to this regretful one. 

Lin sniffed as she placed her hands on his shoulders and began to grind against him, his erection poking her through their clothes. He cursed, the hands on her hips encouraging her to move a little faster, but she stopped instead, grabbed hold of them, and brought them down to the hem of her undershirt. That was all it took for him to grab it and pull it over her head with such haste, you would’ve thought it was on fire. Immediately, the nipple closest to his mouth was being sucked on, while he felt up the other, then switched. 

After a minute, Lin pushed him away angrily, although he hardly cared when she reached down and began to palm at his dick through his pants. She started to pull them down and lay him across the backseat to be more comfortable, but he didn’t budge. 

“Actually, I’m kinda used to being on top. Is that okay?” he asked, while he laid her down.

Lin blinked, but said nothing. She just watched as he took off the rest of his clothes without a second thought. He certainly didn’t have a reason to be shy, she realized, peeking down at his impressive length. 

Kid leaned over her again and took her bottom lip into his mouth, sucking gently. She brought a hand to his cheek to press him closer, but he turned and kissed her palm instead. Beifong gasped as if it burned, and snatched her hand away instinctively. He froze for a second, but after she licked her lips and closed her hand around his cock, encouraging him to keep going, he did.

When he brushed his fingers along the waistband of her trousers, for a fraction of a second she could’ve sworn she saw Tenzin crouched over her instead. She shut her eyes and did her best to ignore that burning sensation deep in her throat.

“Hey,” the kid nudged her carefully, bending down and placing soft kisses along her collarbone. “Do you still want to?” His touch was gentle as he splayed his hand on her stomach, feeling her abs, while his teeth scraped over her scar. His breath was hot on her neck, but there was no urgency to it. His cock twitched against her thigh, but he waited for her. 

He looked up when she wrapped her legs around him, her eyes now open but glossed-over. Staring outside the window at the night sky, she said, “Do your worst.”

He chuckled and nipped at her shoulder in response, again neglecting to hear the lack of sincerity when she spoke. While he took off the rest of her clothes, she shut her eyes again, a tear rolling down the side of her face and onto her ear. 

Lin tensed as he brought the tip to her entrance. He touched her lips as he did, but frowned in disappointment at the lack of excitement there. For good measure, he spit into his palm and rubbed the lubricant up and down his length, although it was already wet with precum. She rose her hips up to meet him as he pushed himself inside of her, and he smiled, pleased, at how eager she seemed. 

When he bent down to kiss her again, she placed her hands on his stomach and pushed, still refusing to look him in the eyes. He obliged and sort of shrugged this off, too eager himself to care, and began by fucking her slowly, one hand gripping her calf so her leg stayed up, the other gripping her side. He breathed heavily as he couldn’t help but quicken his thrusts, and with her hands away from his stomach now, he leaned down occasionally to sneak a kiss on her skin. 

A minute passed by when he finally noticed that she was gripping the backs of his thighs, her breathing slightly uneven, but had otherwise made no indication that she enjoyed what he was doing. When he pulled out of her, still achingly hard, she scowled at him. “Um…” he started nervously, a bit intimidated at this point, “Do you want to try a different position?”

She sighed, but rolled over onto her hands and knees. The kid immediately reached down and wrapped his arm under her body, pressing his fingers to her clit. He rubbed her with a gradually increased pressure, but the pressure was all she felt. There was no pleasure, or even a building up of that something in the pit of her stomach which would ultimately result in her release. There was just his fingers on her, making all the right motions with the right amount of force, mixed in with a heartbreaking amount of want, and she tried with all she had to feel it, but just couldn’t. She gulped down a sob. 

His other hand was pushing into the seat cushion for balance, as he was also positioned on his hands and knees above her. She was shaking at this point, her breathing irregular, and he whispered happily into her ear, “You like that?” 

With her face not in his view, she cried silently, nails digging into the cushion. Tenzin brushed her hair out of the way so he could nibble on her earlobe, his fingers speeding up. She let out a moan as he stroked her tiny bud of nerves, gasping “ _Lin, Lin, Lin_.” 

A rage bubbled up inside of her, now taking place of the burning sorrow. Lin’s teeth clenched, the tears drying up on her cheeks in long streaks, and she growled at him. “You wanted to be on top,” she spat. “Now are you going to _fuck_ me, or not?”

She craned her neck to stare daggers, and the kid visibly cringed at her sudden change in demeanor. He stopped touching her, and she turned back around, but after a second, the tip of his dick was pushing into her again. With each thrust, she met him with twice as much enthusiasm, until over the sounds of his gasping, she demanded, “Harder.” 

He smiled and pulled out of her slowly, almost all the way, then slammed back inside with such force that she almost hit her head on the door. She was able to push against it with her hand just in time as he repeated the motion faster, and she gasped. 

“You like rough play?” Kid asked, and slammed into her again. He almost toppled over, too. 

Lin breathed out a shaky sigh. “I don’t care. Just…” 

“Just what?” He pulled all the way out of her this time, then quickly thrust himself back inside. “Are you okay?” he asked. 

“I will be. Stop talking.” 

“Fine,” he grunted, and picked up the pace. Kid steadied himself against the door with one hand, directly above hers, and with the other, he grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled. She let out a whimper in surprise as her neck snapped up, exposing her scar, where he dipped his head and licked, tasting the salt her dried tears had left on her face. 

He didn’t last two minutes until he was cursing again, one hand wrapped around her chest to knead her breasts, while the other still clamped down on the door for balance. Tenzin moaned in her ear above her, gasping for breath as he sat up on his knees and gripped her sides. He bucked against her wildly, almost there. She was close, too, now, her breathing erratic and heartbeat racing. The peak she so sought for was finally in her reach, and when she came, she had to bite her lip to keep from crying out. As soon as Tenzin felt her walls clenching around him, he pulled out to let his cum drip down her ass, and the kid sighed, “Fuck.” 

Lin startled at his voice, realizing what she’d done as she tasted the alcohol on her tongue, mixed with blood. They were both slightly shaky and covered with a thin layer of sweat, despite the coldness of the air around them. “Here, let me--” he reached down to find his coat on the carpet and took a handkerchief out of its pocket, using this to wipe her off. When he was finished, she sat down and looked for her clothes while he did the same. “Hey, listen,” he started, while tugging his pants up, “I don’t know what your deal is, but I’ve got a hotel room up on 18th street, and--” 

“Sorry. I’ve got work,” she interrupted, like she wasn’t all that sorry, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand once she didn't think he was watching. She pulled her shirt over her head and got out of the car just to walk around it so she could open his door. He scoffed, but stepped out, and pointed at her hair. She reached up and combed her fingers through it. 

“So… have a nice rest of your night, then?” He patted down his hair as well, searching her face for even the smallest hint of hesitation. He didn’t see any. In fact, he didn’t see any emotion at all. 

She didn’t answer, only hopped into the driver’s seat and started the engine. The kid leaned against her window and sighed, hanging his head. “So, are you married? Is that what’s going on here?”

Lin forced a laugh. 

His brows furrowed, frustrated, as he held out a hand over the wheel. “Okay-- 

  
  


_Who the fuck is_ Tenzin, _then?”_


End file.
